<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowkies by Giulla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563834">Crowkies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulla/pseuds/Giulla'>Giulla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Selectively Mute Guardian (Destiny), The Dawning (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulla/pseuds/Giulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guardian has 50 cookies, who ever will she give it to? (definitely not Crow, definitely not)</p>
<p>a.k.a. I needed to finish the triumph and Crow needs to eat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Crow &amp; Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crowkies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>             Crow sits near his workbench, working on the lure The Guardian had left with him. She asked to take a look at it, for when she popped it into the floor last time using too much force, broke the lure apart. It was nothing that couldn’t be fixed quickly, and he was done on the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             But she hasn’t come back, even though Glint told their Ghost the lure is fixed and ready to be used again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             And it has been 3 days since they got a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             What must have happened to them? Whenever Crow pinged them to come, they would arrive so quickly he wondered if she had a way to teleport from a planet to the other. And even though she didn’t talk and couldn’t see her face, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> her irradiating happiness to see him again. As if it was the best thing to drop whatever it is and go to that desolated place just to meet him. He does not know how to feel about it but was glad that at least he wasn’t getting his head cut off from a Guardian for a change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             And then, he heard a sparrow arriving, not the usual one he hears when The Guardian comes. It arrived at the first room, Spider yelling at the guest that he does not want sparrows inside his lair, and would be his last warning, and then came to his. A flash of pink flew by, hitting the wall and the rider falling to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             It was her. You cannot mistake a hunter wearing that kind of pink in any way. And she was the only one who would arrive using a sparrow, being received over and over by yells and threats from Spider that led nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             The sparrow was a new one though, and much, much smaller. It looked like something a kid would use. No wonder she couldn’t control it properly. ‘And of course, it was also pink’ He thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Her Ghost came out, also wearing a new, Lotus shaped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pink</span>
  </em>
  <span> shell “I believe you should stop using that sparrow. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> cannot control it properly.” and flew higher when she tried to grab him, much to his enjoyment. She groaned and got up, poking him annoyed. The Ghost laughed a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             The pink-horned hunter walks over to him waving hello and pointing at the lure on the workbench “Oh” he turns and grabs it “It has been fixed for a while, but since you took so long to come I decided to upgrade it a bit. Should be more efficient now when attracting the Wrathborns”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             She signs a sorry and grabs the lure from his hands, and in an instant, it dematerializes from sight. She looks at the Ghost as if waiting for him to say something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “What?” Ghost says looking at her. She opens her hands and kept wobbling from side to side, clearly anxious about something “Oh yes, we have a present for you Crow” he materializes a box to her hands, covered in a blue cloth “It is also the reason we disappeared, she had to farm all those materials and learn how to bak-” she poked him harder this time, he was talking too much and would ruin the surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             She turns to Crow and gives the box to him, signing a shy ‘Happy Dawning’. He looks surprised, never expecting to get a present at any moment in this new life. He tucks it under his cloak, a faint smell of almonds and chocolate comes from it. “Thank you,” he said softly “Truly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Her anxiety became happiness almost instantly when hearing those words, giggling and rubbing her hands together in excitement. “It’s cro-crowkies” she says faintly, her voice breaking from misuse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             The Ghost and Crow look at her surprised, not knowing how to react to the joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             She looks at them both, back and back, finally realizing what she did and hiding her face using the hands. Ashamed. ‘Oh Traveler, what did I do?’ repeating over and over inside her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             The Ghost gasps “YOU never talk, and when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>FINALLY</span>
  </em>
  <span> do, is to say something like this??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             She gasps and screams in shame, running to the sparrow and grabbing it, small enough to fit a hug in her arms. She runs from the lair screaming and sobbing, a shame so big it could never fit inside her only.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             The Ghost laughs, moments like this reassuring him he made the right choice. He looks at Crow, moving like he was smiling “Happy Dawning! And enjoy the crowkies!” He snorts and flies quickly, following his Guardian’s screams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Crow just stands there for a moment, his mind processing what in the world had just happened. Glint comes from behind him giggling a bit “Well, they were very excited today right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “It appears so, yes” Crow answers, sitting back on his stool. He unwraps and opens the gift, cookies decorated with the design of a crow in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             And there were at least 50 cookies inside the box.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aayayayaya thsi is my first fic i actualyl post pls dont be mean jsut nejoy crow getting gifts<br/><a href="https://imgur.com/a/r66XRS2">Here's the pink hunter cuz I dont know how to describe ppl</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>